Gone Wrong
by Anime the Chikyuu no Oujo
Summary: All things have come crashing down for Anime. Due to an accident in Washu's lab she has now lost all her power, and gained a fox tail. What will happen next, not even the author knows....


Gone Wrong  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Power Loss  
  
  
"Washu, I swear if you turn me into a duck I'll sick Bahamut on you." Washu rolled her eyes as Blitz stared   
at the laser she had pointed at him. Some how she had convinced him to coperate in an expiriment. "Blitz, all   
this is going to do is measure your powers. Its not going to hurt..." she smirked "...much." "Right..."   
"WASHU?! WASHU?!" yelled Anime as she came skidding to a halt just as Washu fired the laser, hitting Anime.   
She colapsed in the after affect of the beam, but someting was signifigantly different about her.   
  
***  
  
"An...."  
"Ani...."  
"Anim...."  
"Anime...."  
"ANIME!!!!!"  
  
I can hear voices yet they're a little distant... what happened? I don't remember... There was a flash and....  
Oh Kami, my whole body hurts.... that laser... Blitz and Washu. Huh. Maybe I ran in on an expiriment. But a   
laser wouldn't hurt at all... I'm Chikyuu-jin.... I feel like I'm floating now... but I can't really feel   
anything anymore. Whats that light coming toward me? Its just so small.... I can't make it out. Its getting   
closer and bigger....I can make you someone now, with long blue hair.... she looks like a child... I can barely   
hear the whisper that comes from her lips. Its in some foreign language, it was so beautiful sounding... Like   
she was singing... But what did it mean... I thought... You must awaken? She smiles at me as if she knows my   
thoughts. She speaks in that toungue again, her small voice full of happiness. But then her tone changes to   
one of seriousness, and in place of the little girl I had been listening to was a blue haired woman. Her   
voice was pure and had a crystaline type ring as she spoke in that strange speech. Danger? I thought that was   
one of the last words she spoke but my mind can't grasp the strange language and it escapes me. She reaches out   
and grasps my shoulder, her grasp felt like air flowing over my shoulder. She looked me strait in the eyes then   
a shock ran through me. All was black. My eyes snape open. All around me is a turqoise blur. My eyes adjust and   
now the turqoise is transparent. I turn my head a little. I'm in some type of chamber, this stuff is a liquid. I  
don't feel bad anymore, a little uncomfortable, but who wouldn't be if they were floating in something. Not to   
mention I think I just saw a person in a white coat run to the other side of the room. What now, did I go insane?!  
Little men in white coats have taken me away... couldn't imagine that. A form comes to a halt infront of this   
tankish thing were I am. I can make out black....black hair. Is that Blitz? His hand presses to what I'm asuming to  
be the glass infront of me. A short, red haired person comes up beside him. I think its Washu. Duh. Of course its   
Washu. Who else do I know with spikey hair like that??? He turns to her then he points at me. She looks like shes   
trying to explain something then glances at me. I blink at her and she turns around, her mouth open. Her holo laptop   
appears and she presses a button. I can hear on the outside that the tank is draining. Crud. I don't think I can stand.  
The liquid is below my waist now, I'm sinking slowly to the floor of the tank. I hadn't noticed before but there was   
an air mask over my nose and mouth. I raised an arm weakly to pull it off. I start to cough a little as I look up. I   
blink a little, I'm dizzy and my vision is blurry. "Well, it certainly took you long enough to wake up." I smile weakly.  
I look up, Blitz is standing over me. When did he...? Suddenly I feel very faint. I hear Blitz yell faintly as I close   
my eyes.  
  
***  
  
Anime suddenly began to close her eyes and fall to the left. Blitz yelped and caughter her limp body. He picked her up and   
walked out of the tank. "Blitz, look at her tail!" Washu exclaimed as he walked past her. He looked down past Anime's side   
to glimps a red fox tail. "What the?!" He murmured as he walked through a metalic door marked with the Vegeta-sein crest.  
On the other side was a lab of sorts in much disorder. He walked strait through it's door into a living room. He laid Anime  
on the couch and turned to Washu who had followed. "Washu, what happened? Her tail was normal two days before, what in the   
heck does this mean?" Washu shook her head, as though she was trying to clear it. "I think my invention was altered..."   
"Nani?!" "My machine couldn't have done this if it hadn't been..." "But..." " The machine didn't get a reading on her   
power acctually, there was no ki reading at all. Her goddessian gems have become inactive..." "She..." "She's lost all   
her power." finished Washu for him. "But thats not possible! All life forms have ki! Its their life source!" "I've taken   
a sample of her current DNA for testing, but as far as I know she's ki'less and magic'less. There may be something else   
sustaining her. For now, watch out for her, she can't protect herself anymore." Blitz nodded his head numbly as Washu  
quietly walked away through the portal in the lab. He looked over at the girl asleep on the couch. She sighed in her sleep  
as she turned over her new tail flopping over one leg.  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Well.... this is different. 


End file.
